When She's Gone
by Ariellabella
Summary: They broke each other's hearts, but she kept his.


When She's Gone

A/N: I only own the plot all things HP are JK Rowling's and the song is Dierks Bentley's "Settle For A Slowdown"- lyrics in asterisks

I must look just like a fool

Here in the middle of the road

Standing there in your rearview

And getting soaked to the bone

"Hermione come back!" Draco yelled as she stalked away. "Don't go, it wasn't what you think!" He raced forward stopping just behind her.

She turned glaring daggers at him and her voice shook with rage, "don't you DARE say that! I saw you with her, I saw you!" She brought up her hand bringing it down hard across his cheek. "Stay away from me Draco Malfoy." Her voice was dangerously low and bit deep. As she stalked away tears welled up in his eyes, tears of fear, fear of losing his love, tears of pain, his heart began to tear in two, and tears of loneliness, he knew he would be alone now; with her gone no one would be able to fill the gap in his heart.

He fell to his knees and sobbed his heart out.

This land is flat as it is mean

A man can see for a hundred miles

So im still prayin I might see

The glow of a brake light

"_Dracie poo what are you doing out here? It's going to rain." Pansy stepped from behind the giant willow tree to where Draco sat under it against the trunk. He was reading a book waiting for Hermione to arrive. _

"_Go away Pansy, I'm waiting for Hermione," Draco snapped looking coldly at her. _

_Pansy sniffed in disgust and said, "when will you dump that filthy mudblood and be with me like you should be Dracie."_

"_I told you Pansy I am with Hermione and have no intention of ending things with her, and if you ever call her a mudblood again I will cut your tongue out. Now excuse me I see her coming now." He closed his book and stood. Hermione's figure was drawing closer and she waved and called his name. Pansy stood behind Draco seething with anger. When Hermione had drawn close enough to see who was with Draco she slowed down slightly. Draco began to raise his arm to wave, Pansy suddenly jumped in front of him grabbing his arm and pulling him to her. She was surprisingly strong for her size and with a yank she brought him down to her his lips crashing into hers. In shock Draco didn't move but Pansy thinking quick placed her hands firmly behind his neck so he couldn't pull away and pressed closer to him. She heard Hermione stop and deepened their kiss noticeably before he could pull away. In a few seconds Draco regained his senses and shoved Pansy away shocked that she would actually do that. He wanted to beat her senseless._

_He turned towards Hermione who was rooted to the ground, her face was crestfallen and tears ran down her cheeks. Rain began to fall and the wind blew. _

"_Draco." Hermione's voice was barely a whisper and full of such emotion his heart broke. _

"_Hermione please." He held his arms out to her but she shook her head and began to run towards the castle. _

But your wheels just turned

Down the road ahead

Hermione stumbled into the castle her knees suddenly giving out. She collapsed to the floor screaming and sobbing her heart out. Footsteps came around the bend and Ginny, Harry, and Ron came into view. Ginny ran forward grabbing the wet and crying Hermione cradling her. "NO!" Hermione cried out as her heart tore itself to pieces and her lungs ached. Harry took her in his arms and they carried her up to her room and put her to bed Ginny staying with her trying to comfort her distraught friend.

A few weeks passed and Hermione channeled all her pain and sadness into hate.

Draco watched her move on, feeling the hole in his heart grow larger with every passing day.

If it hurts at all

You aint showed it yet

Draco sat between Blaise and Crabbe in the great hall at breakfast. He picked at his breakfast but all his attention was directed towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat laughing with Ginny and Harry. He then saw her place her hand on Harry's leg. Draco swallowed hard and stood abruptly.

"Draco are you okay?" Blaise asked looking slightly concerned.

"I just- need some fresh air." Draco hurried out of the great hall and saw Hermione glance at his retreating figure. He ran into the bathroom and braced himself on the sink. Taking a shuddering breath his whole body began to shake. He turned and punched the wall, furious and hurt.

I keep a lookin for

The slightest sign

That you might miss

What you left behind

Draco watched her flirt with Potter and felt a mix of anger and sadness. His mind worked furiously trying to find a way to bring her back hoping he wasn't too late.

I know there's nothing stoppin you now

But I'd settle for a slowdown

"Hermione?" A voice came from behind her and she turned to see Draco.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Can I please just talk to you?" he asked and gestured to an empty classroom. Conflicting looks crossed her face and she finally sighed and stepped in. "What are you doing?"

"What are you taking about," she asked slightly agitated.

"With Potter. I've seen you with him, I know you don't have feelings for him."

"What are you doing watching me?" she began to raise her voice. "And I do like Harry, for your information! He's sweet, loyal, he cares about my feelings, he's faithful." Her words struck home and Draco winced.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to hurt me by throwing yourself on Potter since you know he likes you. You're making a mistake, I never did anything to you Hermione, I've been trying to tell you that since the day."

"Oh really," Hermione said having to work to keep her voice steady. "then tell me what happened."

Draco took a deep breath knowing this was coming. "I never cheated on you, it was all Pansy, she grabbed me and she kissed me."

"You didn't seem to resist."

"I was shocked. When I realized what was going on I shoved her away." He took a step towards her but she stepped back and shook her head. He continued, "I would never cheat on you Hermione, I-I would never hurt you intentionally. I care for you so much, I have been ripping up inside since you left, I can't stand it, I need you Hermione." Her bottom lip quivered and she looked like she would cry.

I held on longer than I should

Hoping you might change your mind

"Stop it," Hermione said, "stop saying that. Don't apologize, I don't want you to."

"Why Hermione?" he asked desperately. "I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you, it's just that I can't. I can't Draco, not this again, do you know how hard it was to get over you. It was the hardest, most painful thing I've ever had to do and I could never do it again, I can't risk it." Tears spilled over her eyes and Draco stepped forward wiping them off her cheeks. Her hand came up cradling his against her cheek still shaking her head. She stepped away slowly releasing his hand. "I'm sorry Draco." The door closed and she was gone again.

But your wheels just turned

Down the road ahead

Draco sat in his room tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. A knock came on his door, he wiped his eyes and opened it. Hermione stood there tear stains on her face looking at him uncertainly. "Hermione?"

She smiled and stepped forwards hugging him tight. He wrapped his arms around her feeling as though his life had suddenly became perfect again. She looked up and him and said tearfully, "I'm so sorry, I overreacted and didn't give you a chance, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he said and smiled. "I swear I will never hurt you again." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. When their kiss broke he walked back to the bed and sat down patting the spot beside him. She smile and stepped forward then noticed a piece of paper on the floor. "What's this?" she asked and picked it up.

If it hurts at all

You aint showed it yet

Draco recognized the paper. "Hermione no!" he reached forward but she grabbed it and ran. He chased her into the common room, she raced behind a couch.

"Why don't you want me to see it Draco?" she asked beginning to sound upset. "what is it?"

"Give it back," his voice trembled, he sounded scared. She ran into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. He cursed, his wand was in his room, he ran to grab it hoping he made it.

You're just a tiny dot

On the horizon line

He cast the spell and the door swung open. When he saw her face he knew he was too late.

C'mon tap those brakes

Baby just one time

"I'm a desperate bitch who used you for sex then moved to Harry the second competition came in!" she screamed reading from the note.

"I never said that!" He was shouted trying to defend himself.

"According to this note from Zabini you did!" she shoved the paper into his chest pushing him back and stepped out of the bathroom. This time there were no tears in her eyes just pure rage.

"I'm done crying over you Malfoy."

Im not askin for you to turn back around

"Don't even try to apologize this time, it's over, done, through, finished. If you ever even come near me again I swear I will curse the living daylights out of you."

But I'd settle for a slowdown

The sound of the door slamming shut behind her seemed to resonate through the room for hours as Draco stood staring at the door, paper still clutched to his chest.

C'mon just slowdown

Two days later he caught Hermione and Harry kissing in an empty classroom. Hermione took one look at him and pulled Harry closer to her. As he stepped out he saw a tear run down her cheek and splash onto the floor. The sight of that tear was burned into his mind as was a hole in his heart that would never be filled.

I'd settle for a slowdown

A/N: Hope you liked it, it's my first song fic so let me know what you think! Thanks- Ariel


End file.
